What should I do about you?
by custardapple101
Summary: "Tell me what to do about you  I already know I can see in your eyes  When you're selling the truth  'Cause it's been a long time coming  So where you running to?  Tell me what to do about you." Based on Demi Lovato's What to do. Not a song - story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This a story I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. Can you guys please check out my friends and mine youtube? She sang some songs and would appreciate if you guys could hear them. Here's the site: youtube .com/watch?v=PcKm0ON8Oe4 **

My little angel grabbed my leg wanting me to pick him up. I had no choice but to.

I picked him up gracefully and looked into the crystal lit eyes. I know exactly what that means. His curiosity is opened up and that means an question...

"Omma, what happened between you and daddy?" I thought the world was spinning around what he asked me that. The grasp of my little boy was loosining and I let him slip beyond my hold.

He stands up and looks up at me. His eyes with confusion.

I lead him to the sofa before continuing my story.

***Flashback***

I approach him with meaningful eyes. He looks at me with sad betrayed eyes. I can't but feel pain.

I ask him "What happened?"

He nods his head with a "no."

So Yi Jeong clears his throat before speaking and says "just please leave me alone".

I look at him with pleading eyes and leave him to be.

_This behavior of his continued for the next 2 months._

Finally one day, the day of the big argument.

He approaches me and tells me with a guilty voice. "look I can't do this anymore."

I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

He continues "I don't think I can do this marriage with you."

I try to be brave but the tears start attacking my face. I don't ask him why or anything. I just let him continue.

He confesses with a smirk"I have been cheating on you. You can't stop this Cassanova, you know?"

I try to let all the words out but they don't stop on breaking my heart.

He heads to the door and says one last thing before leaving "I might not see you ever. So this is good bye."

He left.

**Flashback ended. Present time**

I snap out of the flashback when I see little palms caressing my face. I try to take away my tears and place a fake smile.

"So that's how it ended."

The little kid confesses "I don't think that's the reason why he left you. Of all the other stories you told him, he seemed to love you."

I smile and tell him "I wish it was that way."

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This a story I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. Can you guys please check out my friends and mine youtube? She sang some songs and would appreciate if you guys could hear them. Here's the site: youtube .com/watch?v=PcKm0ON8Oe4 **

"Omma!"

I ran up to my child wondering what in this world happened.

He sits there innocently while I am catching my breath.

"What happened?" I ask scardily.

He replies "Cha Eun is IMing you."

I fold my hands at my waist while all this time, I thought he broke something. This Child!

I sit next to him and look at the computer screen.

I ask him scrooling down the messages.

He answers my question looking at the computer screen "She-She wants you to come to Seoul."

I arch my eyebrows and look at when she asked that.

_IM screen_

_Cha - Cha Eun_

_Ga Eul-GE_

**Chu: Hey! I know you are one of the best doctors in the nations, so I was wondering if you could help me in this event. It's a charity donation. Please.**

I look at Sang, my little child. His waiting my answer as well as Cha Eun.

I reply back to her.

**GE-I have to think about it.**

I really do have to think about it and A LOT. What if I see him again? What if he sees everything?

I can't risk that and I can't risk the other F3 and Jan Di seeing me either. I have ignored their calls after he left. I can't even say his name for goodness sake.

**Cha Eun-okay. think about it but you should come back. I don't think he would appear again. you don't even know where he is.**

I continue back upon my thoughts. I really hope he isn't in Seoul. I mean...I do miss my city but-

"Omma! Can we please go? I want see the city where you grew up in."

I ruffel his hair and answer "let me think about it. Maybe, if you be a good child then, I will."

He pleads while begging me " I am 4 years old, a big boy and I am good. Santa gave me lots of presents this year."

I laugh at his innocence.

BING!

I look at the computer screen. I read what Cha wrote "please think about it. I have to go now."

I reply back with a "sure".

Cha Eun is my savior. I met her online and she helped me go through the depressing times. I never met her in person but I can sense she's really nice. Maybe if I do go to the charity thing, then I'll met her. Hmm...

I look at the necklace around my neck. It has the ring that So Yi Jeong gave me.

I still have it? Yes. Because he was my love and will be.

**Sang's P.O.V.**

I do hope Omma will answer the question that aunty Eun asked her. I love aunty Eun. She sent me so many gifts.

I wonder how daddy looks like. Omma dosen't have any pictures of him. She says he was a good person.

But if he's a good person. Why did he leave Omma?

I think he left her because he loved her.

Omma told me so many stories about him. I think she always thinks about him.

She said of the two years in their marriage, he always brought happiness to her. I want him to come back, so he'll bring happines back to Omma.

I walk to my bedroom leaving Omma to her thoughts. I open my window and look at a shooting star.

I wish that I can see my appa. That's all I wish for.

Chu Eun's P.O.V.

"ring" ring"

I snatched the alarm clock and turned it off.

I slid my hands under the pillow and there was a picture of me and So Yi Jeong.

It was our 1 year annivesary.

They were some good times.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sang, my little child interrupted me. I quickly hid the photo behind the pillow.

"Mommyy, I don't want to go to school today."

I placed my hand on this forhead to check his temperature and found that it was normal.

I told him "you can't fool your mommy."

Sang gave a pout and says "I wish you weren't a doctor."

"come on now. Why do you want to fool you Mommy?"

"because I was going to bribe you to say yes to going to Seoul."

I picked him up in my arms and looked at his adorable face. It reminded me of So Yi Jeong.

I told him "you don't need to do that. I was going to say yes."

He jumped excitedly in my arms. "really mommy? no take backs."

I gave a pinch to this cheeks and answered "yes and no take backs."

The only thing I was worried about was seeing him agian and the F4 and Jan Di.

How could I explain to them? About this child and everything?

The little boy in my arms asked me"Mommy, when are we leaving?"

I looked at him and answered "Next week."

"Did you tell aunty?"

I nodded my head. I told her last night. She seemed very excited.

**Flashback**

"Chu Eun, I am going to say yes."

"really? No take backs."I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Yes Chu Eun."

"Well, the day keeps getting better and better. You want to know what happened?"

"What?" I was impatient to the good news.

"He finally proposed to !"

I screamed with her in excitment. Chu Eun Jae had a long-time boy-friend and now he finally proposed to her. I never really asked for him and don't know who he is. She says she loves him, so I just let her be. But she never asked about So yi Jeong either. I mean, I would talk to her about him, but I could let myself say his name to her.

She interrupts my thoughts "Well, you'll meet for sure when you get to Seoul. So come fast."

I answered "yes, I will. I cannot wait. I will call you back later."

**End of Flashback**

So Sang Bum raises his eyebrows. I mimick his expression and he asks "do I have to go to school?"

I look at the watch in horror. I place him down and scoot him to his room.

After 30 minutes, we were done. I was ready for work and him for school.

**I hope you guys like it and follow me on twitter: **

******/#!/Custardapple101******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This a story I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. Can you guys please check out my friends and mine youtube? She sang some songs and would appreciate if you guys could hear them. Here's the site: youtube .com/watch?v=PcKm0ON8Oe4 **

**Thank you for your reviews and reading. :)**

Ga Eul's P.O.V.

Sang tugged on my pants and I lowered my head to meet his curious eyes. I take his hand into mine and guide us to the exit. I have already planned everything from the rental car to the house we will be staying. I have to say his grandparents are exited to meet him well my parents.

The driver holds the black car door for us. I step inside and sit down beside Sang.

He asks me "Omma, when are we going to meet grandpa and grandma?"

I ruffel his hair and place his seatbelt. "In minutes, you have to wait."

"Did you tell them I was coming?"

"Nope. It's a suprise."

"A suprise?"

"Yes"

"I love suprises Omma!" He laughs just like Yi Jeong. The laugh that never misses to make my heart skip a beat.

**After 15 min's - Chu Ga Eul's parents house.**

Sang rushes to the door while I am sprinting to catch up to him. He rings the door bell. I hear the rushing of footsteps. I cannot but feel what my own parents would think of me. It was a big decision for me to come here but I had to do it. They are my own parents.

The turning of the lock and then the door opens revealing my mom. She looks tired as ever and I can feel Sang loosing from the grip wanting to go. My mom makes eye contact with my showing the sadness of those eyes. I let Sang go and see him picked up by my mom.

Omma signales from her hand for me to come near her. I drop down to her feet to pay respects but she stops me from doing so. (In my country, praying elders feet is respect so I don't know about Korean traditions much. sorry) She cups my chin into her hands and hugs me.

I can hear another set of footsteps approaching and break away from the hug from my mom to see my dad. He stares at me and then pulls me into a big hug.

He whispers to me "Child! Where have you been?" I laugh at his remark and hug back.

My parents lead Sang and me to the living room. My mom goes out into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

My dad looks at me and asks "So how have you been?"

I take Sang into my lap and answer "well."

"Can you tell me why you haven't called us?" He asks me.

I feel a lump in my throat and answer "I couldn't face you guys. I mean, not after eveything that happened."

My dad pats my back and says "dear, you are always special to us. You are our life. No matter what happens, we will always be with you."

I look at him and feel the stinging of tears falling down. I ask him "dad, what did I do wrong for him to leave me?"

My dad looks around and says "you have done NOTHING wrong. He's a jerk for leaving you. dear, you have to move on. He has."

Those last two words stung my heart deeper than I thought. I look at his face with curosity pleading him for him to continue the story.

My mom approaches and places the tea on the table. She then tells Sang "why don't you play outside dear? We have a playground and toys."

Sang rushes out and I am left with my mom and dad.

My dad continues "you know, I saw him few months ago."

I nod my head.

"I saw him with this another girl. Just about your age. She was very active and everything. So Yi Jeong and her appear a lot in tv and such. Those stupid I was reading this one tabloid where it talks about his life. And it talks about this one question-"

My mom cuts in and shakes her head. I raise my eyebrows.

I ask "What is the question?"

I mean it wouldn't heart to ask right. I am aleady heartbroken. Heartbroken that he moved on. Did he ever loved me? Was I just another toy to him? I guess so.

My dad says to my mom "she has to know."

My mom sighs in defeat and my dad continues "well it asks a question on his love life and what is with the girl. It says he is going to marry the girl I was telling you about in a few weeks or so."

I feel a rush of tears blocking my view. I rush out the room into my old bedroom. I place my head between my hands and cry for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>*ring* *Ring* I pick up my phone to see that it's no other than Cha Eun.<p>

_I answer "hello."_  
><em>"Hey!" She reponds.<em>  
>I ask her "What's up?"<br>She takes a deep breath and asks "So are you Seoul yet?"  
>I repond immidetaly "yes. I am here at my parents house."<br>She asks her "Oh so do you want to come over to the charity donation? It's today at 4."  
>I repsond to her "sure. So I am guessing I will see you then."<br>"Yes you will. I am so excited and bring Sang along okay?"  
>I laugh and tell her "Yah I sure will."<br>*AT 3:30*  
>I give my parents a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. My mom asks me "You are going to visit us right?" I nod my head and laugh "Yes I will Omma. Don't worry! I am not running away from you."<p>

She scold me "Good. Because I cannot think of a day without being with you or Sang."  
>I wave good-bye and rush Sang into the limo. I would think that Sang has become more excited when we came to Seoul.<br>After about 30 mins we arrive at the charity donation. The limo driver opens and door Sang rushes out of the car before I can get a hold of him.  
>I look worridly around hoping he's around here. My mother instincts told me he's probbaly doing something naughty and so I start to look for him. I walk into the restroom and look if he's there. Not the MEN's restroom.<br>I start to go around the buildng and couldn't help to hear some child's giggling.  
>I follow that noise hoping it's Sang. All I can look at is the child's back and a man bending down toward him. I think to give it a try and shout out loud "Sang!" He turns his face around and the man leans forward to the right.<br>I hold my breath and see it's...  
>The ornage haired man and Sang come up to me. He waves a hello and says "Ga Eul, it's so long that I have heard from you."<br>I respond "Yah. It has been long Ji Hoo Sunbae."  
>He looks and me and then to Sang "So who is this?" I look down at Sang and pick him up"He's my-He's my kid." I see a bit of shock in his eyes but he seems to have covered it up quickly.<br>I shake my head and look at Sang. He asks me "you know him omma?"  
>I nod my head with a approval. Ji Hoo looks at me and then to Sang. He asks me "I need to talk to you there's a nursery where they are watching kids. You can leave him there and we can talk."<br>I drop Sang in the nursery.  
>Ji Hoo waits for me at the door. I follow him to a mini park near the main builiding.<br>He asks me "So how have you been?"  
>I play with my fingers "good. Frustrated."<br>"you are not the only one. So Yi Jeong does not even talk to us anymore."  
>I ask him "do you know why?"<br>He nods his head as a yes. "It's bcause of what happened because of you guys and to survive from Jan Di. I mean he talks to us but not as before. He's not open anymore as he was. So does Yi Jeong know..."I cut him off and answer "No he dosen't know. Sang was born after he left."

Before I could respond. Somebody calls my name.  
>I turn around to see Jan Di. She runs up to me and hugs tightly.<p>

She takes me up to a near by bench and asks me the same question that Ji Hoo asked me. I notice her hair was longer and she looked more girly than before.

She places her hand above mine. She takes a deep breath "you know Ga Eul. When we all heard what So Yi Jeong has done. We were more mad than I could think you were. I mean we knew he was a player boy and all that but didn't think he would do somthing this horrible."

I put my head down and she continues "Ji Hoo txted me that you were here so I came. I hear you are a good doctor. Maybe we can use you around the hospitle. We do need some good doctors."

I shake my head "No I won't be staying long. This is not where Sang and I belong. I came here cause a friend called me but other then that I have no intention of being here. I don't want to see him again."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo nod their head and Jan Di says "you know, he's getting married." I nod my head with a yes. She continues "His fiance is right here."

Before she can continue. I hear a loud bell ring. I know that the bell sound is that the charity will begin. Jan Di and Ji Hoo get up from their seat and so do I. As we head out the door Jan Di says "we will talk about this later."

We enter the huge building. Whoever funded this must be very rich. We all sit down and the lights are dimmed.

A young women comes upon stage. She starts speaking "I thank you all for coming. My name is Cha Eun." Cha Eun? The Cha Eun? It can't be. She was the one that helped me move on from Yi Jeong. It can't be her.

Jan Di whisperes "Do you know who she is?"

I nod my head "Yah she's the one that is getting married."

"do you know to who?"

I nod my head "Yah I am very happy for her."

We hadn't noticed tha Cha Eun had excited from stage. I hear a greeting and look up to my side to see Cha Eun beside me.

Before she can even introduce herself. I give her a big hug. Cha Eun hugs me back. I pull back from the hug "Cha Eun! It's me Ga Eul!."

Her eyes are wide-eyed and they brighten up. "Ga Eul! It's you! You are more gorgeous in real life. I mean you are gorgeous in your picture but-."

I cut her off "It's so great to meet you."

"Ga Eul. Do you want to have some lunch?

**I hope you guys like it and follow me on twitter: ********Custardapple101******


End file.
